


we're taking the long way home

by brdfrdzen



Series: Binsung Bros [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Ew, Fluff, M/M, Walking In The Sunset, and changbin is like, bros being bros, but issa shy ew, jisung is so cringe, not a yuck ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: things get soft real fast when changbin and jisung finish practice.





	we're taking the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwu they are gettin softer and cring-ier as i continue to write. lol. this is waaaaaay shorter than the last one, but like i said,,,,,,,,,,,stop sleepin on binsung,,,,,,it's so cute that it don't even matter.  
> just like.  
> LOVE BINSUNG.  
> :D
> 
> title taken from 5 seconds of summer's "long way home."

Changbin stretches his arms above his head as he listens to Jisung chatter. They are walking home from a long day of practice. He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket and looks over to the sky. The sun has nearly set, giving the sky a pink, orange, purple and blue tint. It looks beautiful.

He hears Jisung sigh harshly all of a sudden and looks over at him. He has stopped walking and folded his arms across each other, giving Changbin an annoyed look. Changbin raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Jisung continues to give him an irritated expression for a few beats longer before dropping his feigned attitude and pointing to the ground below. “Bro, please let me tie your shoe for you,” he says exasperatedly.

Changbin gives him a look that obviously shows he’s weirded out. “But why, bro?”

The younger boy gets down on one knee and begins tying the older boy’s shoelace. “So you won’t fall for anyone else, bro,” he softly says.

There's a moment of silence before Changbin squeaks out a scandalized sounding “ _Bro_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forget which stay on skz stan twt this is, but they constantly make jokes with skz's aussie line and 5sos and it makes me so happy. so SHOUT OUT TO U, BROSKI. YOU GIVE ME LIFE AGAIN.


End file.
